


I didn't ask

by prompt_fills



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, Friendship, La Liga, M/M, Pre-Slash, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: Sergio gets a text from Geri after Geri pinches a nerve in his neck playing against Valencia.





	I didn't ask

`Just a twinge. I’ll be fine.`

Sergio stares at the unprompted report. He used to make Geri inform him about his health issues under the ruse of being his captain. He can’t use that excuse anymore.

Geri texted him anyway to reassure him.

`Bold of you to assume I keep track of your injuries,` Sergio wants to reply, except it would be a lie. `I didn’t ask,` Sergio doesn’t send.

He didn’t ask. But he was dying to know.

`Good to know,` he sends back after much deliberation.

Geri’s response is immediate, `:)`

Something heavy eases off Sergio’s chest at that.


End file.
